Not As It Seems
by Chicken99
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry died 4 years ago on a mission for the order, but Ginny doesn't think that he's dead. But the question is, is she right? What happens when Harry shows up on her doorstep? Forgot Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago, the love of my life had disappeared. Harry had gone on a mission for the Order, but he never came back. In fact, we weren't even sure if he's dead, but most people are pretty sure, even Ron and Hermione had given up hope. But I didn't. I just had this feeling that he was still alive, that he was still out there.

At least, that's what I thought about a month ago. Ministry officials came to the Weasley's and told us that they had found his dead body. I had cried my self to sleep that night, finally accepting that fact that he was gone. My family and Hermione and spent the next few days in mourn; even though we knew he was missing for the past four years, seeing his body sent us into shock and mourning once more.

I tried to move on with my life, but I just couldn't, it seemed like too much of an insult to Harry's memory. I couldn't even go out to lunch with a guy without feeling ashamed of myself. I wished so much that I could have Harry back, to try (and fail) to flatten his stubborn hair, to lose my self in his deep, emerald green eyes. For the few days after they found his body, I had locked myself in my room, screaming bloody murder at anyone who tried to come in. I was trying to remember every thing I could about him. The way he looked, the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, the way his smile lit up his entire face, or the way his brow furrowed when he was angry.

But the funny thing was, even though I knew he was dead, I still had this strange feeling that I shouldn't give up hope, that he was still alive, still out there.

It was a cold night sometime in January, and Hermione, my family, and I were all sitting, huddled up in front of the roaring fire inside Ron and Hermione's living room. They'd been married for 2 and a half years now, and at their wedding the only thing that made them even the tiniest bit sad was the fact that Harry wasn't there to celebrate with them.

At that moment Ron's stomach gave a large rumble breaking the silence. "I'm hungry" he exclaimed loudly.

"We noticed." I replied with a grin.

"Ron, your always hungry." Said Bill.

"I'll go make something to eat." Mom said as she jumped up and hurried into the kitchen, causing me to smile even wider. Leave it to mom to make sure every one's to full to be able to walk 3 feet without falling over. Molly came back into the living room with a plate full of biscuits and a glass full of cider.

We settled into another comfortable silence, only broken by Ron's loud eating habits and Hermione occasionally telling him to chew with his mouth closed. It seemed like hours until anyone spoke again, and when they did, it was definitely not a conversation that I wanted to sit through.

"Harry loved the snow," said Ron, gazing out the window at the snow-covered lawn. My grin quickly disappeared.

"I wonder what he'd be doing if he were here right now." Hermione said leaning against Ron's shoulder.

Hermione grinned, "I remember that one Christmas when-"

"I'm going to bed" I cut in. I got up and headed out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the guestroom I was staying in. I sat heavily on the bed when I heard someone coming towards my room. '_Please let it be Hermione' _I thought desperately. I really didn't want to talk to Ron right now. I let out a sigh of relief when Hermione walked into my room, gently shutting the door behind her. She walked across the room and sat down beside me on the bed.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Hermione looked at me and said, "You know he wouldn't want you to mope, right? You know that he would have wanted you to move on with your life?"

"I know." I said heavily, "I just don't want to when there's the chance that he's still alive."

"Ginny, really, don't you think that if he was still alive he would've come back by now, I mean it's been four years." She replied, staring at the opposite wall, "As much as I don't want to admit it, he's gone Gin, and he isn't coming back."

"Hermione, look me the eye and say that, I just won't try to forget him-"

"That's not what I'm saying," she cut in quickly, "I don't want you to try and forget him, I just don't want you to cause yourself even more pain by making yourself wait for him to return. We've seen his body Gin, what more proof do you need?"

"That body wasn't Harry's."

"Ginny, stop it, now you're just trying to make up excuses, how could that body not be his?"

"It didn't look like him."

"It looked exactly-"

"Think about it, when was the last time you saw Harry's hair lie so flat, or when was the last time you saw that his right arm was a little longer than his left, I mean come on, that wasn't Harry."

"Stop being so difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult, I'm just-"

Hermione just shook her head and said, "Fine, I'll be down stairs, and when you're done trying to make yourself miserable, come down stairs and try to enjoy yourself for once."

With that she crossed the room and slammed the door behind her on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my windowsill, back at the Burrow, thinking about what Hermione had said to me a couple of days ago. The words '_he would have wanted you to move on with your life' _kept playing around in my head. I had tried, at dinner I had been more cheerful, I didn't wince every time I heard Harry's name, I even managed to look through old photo albums with Ron and Hermione that were full of pictures of Harry without shedding a single tear. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe I should try to move on, to not be so sad all the time.

But still, I didn't feel it was right. Every time I was left alone with my thoughts they drifted to Harry, the last time I had seen him, the last time he smiled at me- wait, I couldn't remember the last time he smiled at me. '_Damn memory'_ I thought bitterly.

I heard a small knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" it was Hermione again. I walked across the room and opened the door. She walked through the doorway and into my room, where she sat down on my bed and beckoned me to come and sit beside her, so I did. She looked over at me and said, "How are you doing? You seem a lot happier than the last time I saw you."

"I was thinking about what you said," I answered, "and I think you were right and wrong at the same time."

Hermione nodded, "How so?"

"Well, you were right about the part were I should move on with life, it definitely made me a lot happier, but you were wrong about that at the same time…does that make sense?"

"Not really, but I'm sure it will if you explain it to me."

"O.K., well, I like not being sad all the time, but there's this part of me that feels guilty, like I'm insulting his memory, now does it make sense?"

She nodded, "Yes, now it does, but think about it this way, don't you think it would be more of a insult to his memory to just sit around, mourning, I mean, if anything, that's worse, in my opinion."

"I know, it's just so hard."

"You'll move on, I know it's hard, he was one of my best friends." She shot a sympathetic look at me and left the room.

I sat in silence for the next few moments mulling over my thoughts. I made up my mind. I was going to move on, I wasn't going to let my life waste away. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs into the living room where Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were sitting discussing the twin's latest products.

I plastered a huge smile on my face and plopped down on the couch beside George, "Hello, how's it going? Hermione, I just LOVE that shirt you have to tell me where you got it! George, love the hair-do. Well nice speaking to you, have a nice day!" and with that I stood up and left, leaving a lot of confused people in my wake.

When I got to the kitchen I broke down laughing, that was the best way I could think of to make myself laugh and to creep the others out at the same time. I started laughing even harder when I heard Ron ask Hermione, "What have you done to her?"

This was going to be fun.

I retired to my room after a long day of freaking out my family. I grinned at the look on Charlie's face when I had told him how much I enjoy his mashed potatoes, and what fun it would be if we could go pumpkin picking later on in the week. He had just looked at me as if I'd gone mental and said in an unsure voice, "uh…okay…" I just clapped him on the back and said "There's a good chap, well, cheerio, ta-ta, bye-bye!"

A sudden thought came to me, '_while I was in this good mood, I didn't think about Harry once!_'

I once again heard someone approaching my room, but this time it wasn't Hermione standing in the doorway. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron filed in to my room and stood in front of me straight-backed in a signal file line. I quirked an eye brow at them, "You look like army sergeants."

"We need to talk." Said Bill seriously, ignoring my last comment.

"Apparently you act like them to." I muttered.

"First of all," carried on Ron, once again ignoring me, "why are you so damn, freakishly cheerful?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned innocently.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean' what do you mean?"

"What-"

"Shut up the both of you!" cut in Charlie angrily, he rounded on me, "We know something odd is up with you, and we're going to find what."

I looked expectantly at Fred and George, waiting for them to say something, "Well don't look at us," said Fred, "I personally have no problem what so ever with this cheerfulness of yours."

"In fact we much prefer this to the old, grumpy, Ginny." Finished Fred.

"I was not grumpy!"

Fred just snorted, "What ever you say, sis."

Ron said, "You just wait, we'll think up a plan-"

"Don't hurt yourself." I grinned.

"Fine, be that way." They all left my room, and I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard the boys telling the other occupants of the house (who, like Fred and George, didn't mind my cheerful behavior at all) about our little chat. I just grinned at my self, and suddenly I felt very drowsy, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up what must have been a few hours later. It was pitch black out side, except for the small light on the porch, and every thing was eerily silent. I wasn't tired anymore so I decided to go make my self some hot chocolate. I worked my way down the stairs, jumping over all the ones that creaked, and entered the dark kitchen. I turned on some lights and I boiled some water with my wand. When the hot chocolate was ready, I slowly sipped it.

I heard a loud thump outside. I jumped, dropping my hot chocolate in the process, causing the class mug to shatter. I stood frozen in fear when I heard shuffling on the front porch. I ran into the living room and grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace. I slowly crept towards the door, when I heard someone knock on it. I opened it slowly and dropped the fire poker I was holding in surprise at who was standing on my doorstep.

Standing there in blood stained, tattered robes, was Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt someone knee me in the small of my back and I heard a gruff voice say, "Move it, Potter." I tripped over a root and fell forward flat on my face. I heard the Death Eater laugh, and I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I was too weak from the seemingly endless torture and the hours of travelling. I just lay for a few moments until I heard the man yell from somewhere above me, "I said GO!" He pulled me up by the scruff of my tattered robes and pushed me forward only to have me fall forward again. But this time he didn't try to make me walk again, he just muttered, "Mobilicorpus" and I started to hover a few inches above the ground (A/N: I think that's what this spell does). I floated forward along the forest floor until we entered a large cave.

"Leave Potter and come with me." Voldemort was in the cave, but thankfully he just walked past me and out of the cave.

'_You know,' _I thought to myself, '_for a so called Dark Lord, he's not very smart is he, leaving his prisoners unguarded' _

I heard a slithering sound and I looked up to see what must have been hundreds of snakes approaching me from all directions. '_Never mind.'_

"_We were sent to guard you."_

"Le'me guess, you work for Voldemort." The green snake in the front nodded.

'Well then, I can't really say it was nice meeting you because, well, it wasn't, and that would be lying, so I'm just gonna go now."

I tried to stand up but the snakes all barred their fangs at me and hissed so I let myself fall back to the ground again. "Okay I guess that wasn't the best of ideas, now was it." I always talk to my self. You would to if you were locked in an underground cell for four years with no company but the spiders, rats, Death Eaters, or Voldemort himself. It gets dreadfully lonely after a while.

"_You will not leave." _ Hissed the same snake again.

"Tell me, what do you get out of working for Voldemort?"

"_The satisfaction of doing good deeds"_

"Doing good deeds? Why do you think I'm here, for a tea party?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not doing good deeds, you're holding an innocent man capture, who has undergone four years of torture for no reason whatsoever, might I add.

"_You're lying."_

"Ya sure, and grass is make out of chocolate…though, that would be quite tasty." I replied with a grin.

"_How do we know you're not lying?"_

"You don't. And that's a problem, now isn't it?

Before the snake could reply, another snake said something that I couldn't hear to the green snake that I had been conversing with. The green snake nodded and looked at me and said, "_I have been reminded that it is impossible to lie in the language of the snakes, so we will have to confront our master."_

About half the snakes left, and came back a few moments later. But what surprised me was when I saw that the green snake had it's tail coiled around my wand.

"_Is this yours?"_ it questioned. I nodded and reached out with my unbroken arm for my wand.

"_We found it lying in the grass out there. We will go now…all of us." _He looked around at all the other snakes who nodded at him. "_I believe you," _he said in a low voice so only I could hear,_ 'so I'm giving you a chance to escape." _He raised his voice so the other snakes could hear, "_Let's go."_

The snakes left and, using a simple spell, I healed all my wounds and gave my self a drink of water. I stood up and walked slowly to the entrance of the cave, seeing as I was still weak. I looked out of the cave, the outside was a deserted forest. I stuck my leg out to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. '_Good, it wasn't a trap.'_ I thought to myself. I stepped warily outside, looking left and right, no one was around. I couldn't believe my luck. I must have tried to escape from Voldemort at least 15 or 20 times, you'd think he would have tightened security around me.

I took a few steps out, but as soon as I did, I heard Voldemort's cold, high voice yell, "Get the Potter boy, he's escaping!" Great. Just my luck. I made a break for it; I ran as fast as I could, I could hear Death Eaters firing spells at my back. I pointed my wand over my shoulder and yelled "Protego!" A silvery shield sprang up behind me, blocking whatever spells they were shooting at me. I muttered another spell that caused me to speedup and easily out ran the Death Eaters.

I stoped in a deserted clearing, and looked behind me, but I couldn't see, nor hear any Death Eaters. I leaned over, panting before setting of again at my slow pace.

I walked, and walked, and walked until I realised that I had no idea what so ever as to where I was going. I groaned. '_Great, perfect._' I thought wryly. After a while of thinking it over I decided to just keep going the way I was going, for one main reason: if I went the other way I would run right into Voldemort again

I walked what must have been for days. It got dreadfully cold at night and frost would materialise on my robes even as I was walking. Of course, seeing as I have the best of luck, it started to snow. Yahoo. Great. I was frozen to the bone, day and night and the only thing to keep me warm was walking. I had forgotten completely about my wand.

The only times I would stop, were to drink water from the streams or to eat some berries left over from last summer or spring. I was sitting in the middle of a snow covered clearing eating some raspberries I had found in the bushes, when I thought absently. '_Ginny loved raspberries.' _I felt my throat constrict at the thought of Ginny. I had started to think about Ginny a lot now. How she was doing, what she had been doing these last four years and stuff like that. I missed her so much, the way she looked, the way she always had that flowery scent around her. I missed Ron and Hermione to, '_I wonder if they've finally gotten together yet._' I thought with a small smile. It was obvious that they liked each other since the Yule Ball in our fourth year at Hogwarts.

'_I should probably start walking now._' I stood up and headed back up the path I was using. You can't imagine how proud I was of myself when I started to recognise where I was. Ron had shown me this place when I was staying at his house one summer. He said that when their mom was really angry with one of them, that person would come here to hide and to give their mom a chance to cool of.

It was really dark out and the trees looked really creepy. It was one of those nights when the moon is hidden behind clouds, and there's absolutely no light at all. I shivered. I grinned widely when I could just barely make out the shape of the Burrow roof above the tree line. In about 20 minutes I walked out of the forest and around a bend and the entire house came into view. I stoped for a few moments just to look at the house and to catch my breath again, seeing as I was still so weak. I saw a light in the kitchen come on so I started forward towards the house.

I walked up the porch steps without looking where I was going and when I reach the top of the stairs I knocked over the large umbrella stand causing a large thump. I heard glass shatter inside. I quickly picked the stand up again and started towards the door. I had to keep one hand against the wall to stop myself from falling over, that umbrella stand was really heavy and used just about all of the energy I had left just to pick it up again. I knocked on the door, and Ginny opened it.

Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a bathrobe over her pyjamas, but to me she looked gorgeous. She dropped the fire poker she was holding in surprise and I tried to smile at her, but I had no energy left.

She screamed. Loudly. Very, loudly. I saw lights flicker on in the up stairs windows. I couldn't take it anymore, I was too weak. I fainted on her doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to start to put who's point of view it is to avoid confusion.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Ginny's POV 

I screamed. That's all I could do, but when he fainted I screamed louder. Seeing his still form lying on the ground just reminded me of when they showed us his body. I heard people moving around up stairs. I stopped screaming just as my mum came running down towards me. I stood there sobbing with my head in my hands when I heard my mom take a sharp intake of breath when she saw Harry.

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me while she called, "Everybody, get down here now!" Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, all ran downstairs.

"Arthur, Fred, contact the ministry. George, get Ron and Hermione. Charlie, see if you can figure out if this person is really him. Bill, take Ginny." Bill came up to take mom's place beside me while she and the others ran off. I just stood there sobbing into my hands as Bill muttered condolences in my ear.



Hermione, Ron, and I were all seated outside of the questioning room in the ministry of magic. The man that had fainted on our doorstep was in there. Amelia Bones had just entered the room a few minutes ago to check and see if he was awake and if he was, she would give him Veriteserum for the questioning. Amelia had become Minister for Magic when I was 17, right after they found out that Stan Shunpike wasn't really a Death Eater and Scrimgeour was fired.

She opened the door, "He's awake now, I have given him the Veriteserum so you can ask him all the questions you like. It will wear of in about an hour, so be quick." We had all chosen our questions very carefully, we made sure that they were questions only the real Harry would know the answers to, even if they had nothing to do with us.

We all filed into the room and sat down in chairs beside the man sitting up in a rather uncomfortable looking bed, staring at the opposite wall. He looked up when we came in, but he didn't seem to recognize us. His eyes looked all unfocused and blurry because of the Veriteserum. We all sat around his bed and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Can you hear me?" Hermione asked him. He nodded.

"What's my name?" she pressed on.

He looked at her and said in a monotonous voice, "Hermione Granger."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Hermione, Ron and I all exchanged surprised looks. That definitely wasn't the answer we were expecting. Hermione looked back at Harry and said, "O.K. then, what…is your middle name?" '_Well that was a stupid question, almost every one knows that.'_ I thought.

"James." He answered in that same nonchalant voice.

"What did Scrimgeour want you to do for the ministry?"

"He wanted me to convince people that the ministry was winning the war and that I was approving what the ministry was doing."

Hermione asked him more questions she had thought up and he answered it them all

-surprisingly- correctly. Ron and I just looked at Hermione with amazement. She had prepared about ten questions and Ron and I only had one each.

Next went Ron and 'Harry', answered it perfectly.

Next went me. I had spent so long thinking up my question and made sure it was one that only Harry and I knew the answer to. When I asked my question, Hermione gasped and Ron froze in his seat, but none the less, Harry answered it correctly. I smiled at him, the first real smile I had shown in four years.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned around to see Hermione's questioning face looking at me, "First of all, did he get it right? And second, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Well," I answered, "I was going to tell you the next day, but then Harry disappeared and I guess I forgot about it." She shot me a disbelieving look before turning back to Harry. The Veriteserum was starting to wear of and his eyes were coming back into focus. When he looked around his eyes grew wide with surprise, as if realizing that we were there for the first time.

"Hermione?" he whispered, seeing as she was the first person he saw. She nodded with teary eyes. Harry stood up shakily and he hugged her. When they broke apart, he turned to Ron who awkwardly stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. He grabbed it and pulled him into a hug while saying, "You haven't seen me in four years, and you want me to shake your hand? I'm your best mate!" Ron pulled back and covered his nose with his hand, "You stink!"

"Hello to you to." Harry said sarcastically, "You try to go four years with out a shower and see how you smell afterwards!" Ron just grinned at him.

Hermione looked over at me, and saw that I was staring at Harry. She grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him out of the door. When the door closed Harry just stood there staring at it. After a few moments he said out loud, "Well that was a nice good bye."

I giggled. He spun around, looking for the source of the sound when his saw me and his eyes, once again, widened in surprise.

"Ginny." He murmured, turning his whole body to face me.

"Why did you go?" I said softly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why did you leave?"

"Well it's not like I had much choice in the matter."

"You could have tried to escape."

"Do you know how many times I had tried to escape? Do you know how badly I wanted to see you again?"

"What happened to you?"

"He caught me."

"Well, duh, but how?"

"Well, they ambushed us. The Death Eaters I mean. We were supposed to be collecting information about a new Death Eater he had just recruited. They snuck up on us. They managed to kill the other two that were with me, but Voldemort didn't want me dead, he wanted the pleasure of torturing and killing me himself."

"Then what?" I asked in a horrified whisper.

"They knocked me out, took away my wand and brought me to Voldemort. He gloated about finally capturing the 'Great Harry Potter' and how…what was it he said? Oh, ya. How he would 'personally make sure that everyone would know the great tale of Harry Potter, but Harry Potter himself wouldn't be there to bask in the glory.' That's exactly how he put it."

I just stood there. I had been trying to picture all this in my head but I couldn't. It was too horrible.

"He locked me in a under ground cell," Harry continued, "only feeding me when absolutely necessary. He wanted to make sure that I died a slow and painful death. He came in about once every couple days. He would torture me and taunt me and make sure that I was as miserable could be."

"How?" I asked quietly, before he could carry on.

"What do you mean?"

"How…how did he t-torture you?"

"Well most of the time he would use the Cruciatus, but he had other methods as well."

"Like what?"

"Well sometimes he would use other spells to cause me pain, see?" he turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt. I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth in horror. His back was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts; some were even still bleeding.

"That's horrible." I whispered. He turned around, lowered his shirt and nodded in response.

"Sometimes he would tell me that he had captured you, Ron and Hermione and tortured you to death. But I never believed him."

"How did you know if he was lying?"

"Because every time he kills someone I'm close to my scar hurts more than usual."

"Oh."

"Anyway, about two weeks ago, one of his Death Eaters, I'm not sure which one, came and took me out of my cell. We walked up this tunnel until we came to an opening and when we walked out of it, we were in a clearing in this forest. We traveled for hours, and after a while he got bored with watching me trip over roots, so he just levitated me the rest of the way."

I nodded silently waiting for him to go on.

"We came to a cave and we went in. Voldemort was in there, but he just told his Death Eater to leave me and go with him."

"He left you unguarded?"

"That's what I thought to, but then all these snakes appeared and I talked them into letting me escape, one even found my wand in the grass and brought it to me. When I left, I walked for what must have been at least a week. I lived off of berries I found in bushes and water from the streams that hadn't frozen over yet. Then I made it to your house, fainted and woke up here."

"Wow, I- wait a minute if you had your wand, why didn't you conjure up some food?"

"Oh ya! That was stupid of me!" he said smacking his forehead.

"Ya, definitely." This entire time we had been slowly inching closer to one another, and now we were almost a foot apart. He laid his hand on my shoulder and said quietly, "I missed you."

"I missed you to." He closed the space in between us and I finally discovered what I had been missing over the past four years. If you were standing out side the door, you would have only heard silence for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Penguin, those reviews were…umm…let's call them interesting.** :-p**

Now, on with the show! (I've always wanted to say that!)

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in a cold room with candles lining the stone walls. It was empty except for three chairs in a semi-circle around the cot I was laying in. '_Creepy._' I thought. I heard a door open a looked around to see a woman I recognized immediately as Amelia Bones.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Please drink this, it's Veriteserum." she handed me a vile with clear liquid in it, and when I drank it, my mind became oddly fuzzy, and all of the other thoughts in my head were immediately cleared.

"Can you hear me?" she questioned.

"Yes." I heard myself answering in a strange voice that didn't sound at all like my own.

She nodded, "O.K., then, I'm going to send three other people to question you." I nodded.

She left the room and I could hear voices outside and once more the door opened and three people that I vaguely recognized walked in and sat down in the chairs.

One of the girls with bushy brown hair started firing random questions at me immediately. When she was done, she sat back against in her chair with a slightly disappointed look across her face. The boy with red hair stood up so he was standing

in-front of me, looked at me and said, "If you really are Harry, this will be an easy question for you, state the prophesy word-for-word that said that you have to be the one who kills You-Know-Who."

I cleared my throat and recited:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Ron just sat back down in his chair, "Well I'm convinced."

It was the other girls turn. She stood up and sat beside me on the bed. She looked at me with eyes filled with determination and hope and her question was so soft I barely heard it.

"When and where did you propose to me?"

The other girl gasped and the boy sat so stiff he looked like he would never move again. I just looked at her and said in that voice that I was sure wasn't mine, "On your birthday, March 18, in a Greek muggle restaurant down the road from my old apartment."

The smile that lit up her face was so large it looked like she hadn't smiled in years. There was delight dancing in her eyes and she looked like someone had just announced that from now on, every day was going to be Christmas.

The other girl tapped her on the shoulder and asked her questions but I didn't hear them, I was too busy staring at the red-haired girl. 'S_he looks so familiar." _I thought, concentrating hard, but nothing came to mind. I gave up and started looking at the other people in the room. The Veriteserum was started to wear off and my mind was becoming less fuzzy. I looked at the brown-haired girl and immediately I recognized her.

"Hermione?" I whispered. She looked like she was about to cry, but she nodded and I tried my hardest to stand up. I was still so weak from all the traveling I had done but I managed to push my self of the bed after a while. I pulled her into a hug. The Veriteserum had fully worn off, and was now talking normally.

She pulled back and stepped out of the way so I could see Ron when I walked towards him he just looked like he didn't know what to do, so he settled on awkwardly holding out his hand for me to shake. I grinned to myself, same old Ron. I reach out and grabbed his hand but instead of shaking it I pulled him into me so I could hug him properly.

"You haven't seen me in four years and you want me to shake your hand? I'm your best mate!" Ron pulled away looking like his face would crack in half if he smiled any wider. Even though his eyes were glinting with happiness, there was also a disgusted look in them.

"You stink!"

'_Well, it could've been worse,' _I thought wryly to myself, '_he could've told me that I had a huge glob of snot dripping down my face, or something gross like that.'_

"Hello to you to." I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "You try to go four years with out a shower and see how you smell afterwards!" Ron just grinned toothily at me.

I noticed Hermione looking over my shoulder at someone or something that was there. Her eyes widened in realization and she grabbed Ron's sleeve and dragged him out of the room. Literally. When they were out of the room Hermione abruptly snapped the door closed, leaving me standing there with a surprised look on my face.

Before I could stop my self, I said in another sarcastic voice, "Well that was a nice good bye." I had been trying to rid myself of the habit of talking to myself. I had been locked in this God forsaken room for what seemed like hours on end, and every time I started talking to my self, I would hear mutters from out side the door. They were probably people listening in to see if it was really Harry Potter locked in side this room. I tried to stop talking so people wouldn't think I was some kind of crazy lunatic.

I heard a small giggle from behind me and spun my head around to see none other than Ginny Weasley standing there. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered, with her auburn hair tied back and her chocolate brown eyes containing irrepressible happiness, but I could also detect a small glint of fear in eyes, and I have absolutely no idea why.

"Ginny." I said quietly, turning my body the rest of the way around to face me and immediately she started interrogating me. Some of the questions she asked I could hardly answer, seeing as I didn't know the answer to them. When she wanted me to explain what happened when Voldemort's Death Eaters captured me, she started tearing up terribly. And started almost sobbing when I showed my scars from the endless torture he made me endure. She also made me realize my stupidity when she told that instead of just living of rotten berries, I could've just conjured up some food with my newly found wand.

I had been slowly advancing on her the entire time I was talking and when I was finished, I found myself only about a foot away from her.

She looked up at me and said quietly, "I missed you."

"I missed you to." I murmured in response. I found myself blissfully happy for the next few minutes. Everything was as I remembered it. The way her arms wrapped securely around my neck, and the way she had that unique flowery smell wafting through the air around her.

And then, of course, Ron walked in.

"Hey, can we come in yet?" He looked around and when he saw us, he immediately turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. We quickly, but reluctantly, pulled apart.

"You know what's weird and a little rude," said Ginny glaring at the door as she stepped back from me, "when ever he asks if he can come into a room, he's already half way into it."

"Well, there's Ron for you. He definitely hasn't changed since the last time I saw him." I replied with a grin.

We heard Ron and Hermione talking outside the door and a few seconds later, the door opened again and Hermione's head poked through the open space. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw us. We heard Ron say quietly to Hermione's back from outside the door, "Is it safe to go in yet?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way into the room, "It was never dangerous in the first place."

Ron reluctantly followed Hermione in to the room with a slightly disgusted look on his face and flopped down on the bed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes again and said, "well, the rest of the Weasleys will want to be seeing Harry, but I doubt they will enjoy the reunion as much as Ginny did."

A small blush crept into Ginny's face and the disgusted look on Ron's grew worse. "We can drop Harry and Ginny off at the Burrow and then we can go home." Hermione continued to Ron.

"Wait a minute!" I cut in quickly before Hermione could continue, "Did you just say to Ron 'then we can go home'? Does that mean that you two finally got married?"

This time it was Ron who answered, "Yep." He said proudly from his spot on the bed. "For about 2 and a half years now, mate." He continued with a bit of a sad note in his voice.

I put on a half-smile, "Congratulations, you guys." I was kind of disappointed though, if there was one thing I wanted to see, it would have definitely been my two best friends- who both seemed to have liked each other for years but had never admitted to it- getting married.

"Well, we better get going." Said Hermione, pulling Ron up from the bed and out the door. We distinctly heard him complain, "Why is it that whenever I leave this room, you're always the one pulling me and it's never with my own free will?"

I smiled at Ginny and followed her and the others out the door.

**A/N: Please, read and review!**


End file.
